Stürmische Kerle, blaue Augen und vieles mehr
by Slytherin-Baby
Summary: Hailie Duron, ein euch wahrscheinlich total unbekanntes Mädchen, kommt das erste Mal nach Hogwarts. Dort verliebt sich Draco Malfoy Hals über Kopf in das schlagfertige Mädchen, aber sie ist Loony so ähnlich..lest weiter!


Es war eine dunkle stürmische Nacht, 31.Dezember, und es war der Tag an dem , Hailie Duron geboren wurde. In Blackpool, England.

Viele Jahre ihrer Kindheit verbrachte sie dort, bis sie nach Nizza in Frankreich zog.

Ihr Leben spielte sich grausam ab, ihr Vater war nie zu Hause und dann stellte sich heraus, dass er schon längst tot war. Kurz darauf schlitzte sich ihre Mutter die Pulsadern auf und verreckte jämmerlich daran.

Die letzten 3 Jahre verbachte sie bei ihrem Onkel, der ebenfalls Zauberer war und ein hohes Tier im Zauberministerium dazu.

Es war der 13.September, ziemlich früh am Morgen und Hailie quälte sich aus dem Bett.

Ihr Onkel rannte schon fröhlich pfeifend durch die Küche und wartete auf Hailie.

„Morgen Sunny!" ,rief er als Hailie die Treppe hinunter schlappte.

„Morgäähn!", murmelte Hailie und setzte sich.

„Das zauberministerium hat gesagt ich soll heute früher kommen also iss du, ich bringe dich dann zum Bahnsteig..."

„Brauchst du nicht.." ,murmelte Hailie , aber da war Thom schon weg.

Danach kam er in einem Nadelstreifenanzug die Treppe hinunter gehopst und rief:" Sunny komm mach dich fertig ich sagte doch dass ich los muss!".

Hailie erhob sich widerwillig und tapste die Treppe nach oben.

Sie nahm ihr ganzes Zeug zusammen und schlappte ins Bad.

Ihr Spiegelbild war der Horror. Total geplättet.

Sie stieß einen erstickten schrei aus.

„Horror.." quiekte sie. Ihr Onkel kam die Treppe hochgerannt und klopfte gegen die Tür.

„Alles klar, Hailie?", fragte er hastig.

„Jajaja..", hauchte Hailie.

„Soll ich reinkommen?", fragte er weiter.

„Nein, ich führ grad ‚en Tampon ein!", log sie bissig.

„ Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Thom besorgt.

„waaas...nein...ich komm zurecht!", quiekte Hailie entsetzt und widemte sich wieder ihrem spiegelbild. Thom war heute echt dreist.

Hailie musterte sich ganz genau. Sie hatte straßenköterblondes Haar und türkise Auge, auf die sie sehr stolz war. Sie hatte eine kleine Nase und dünne, schön gezogene Augenbrauen, nicht gezupft oder rasiert um das hinzufügen, die waren einfach schon so gewachsen.

Sehr schöne Lippen und ein schmales Kinn. Sie strich sich ihr Steißbein langes Haar hinter die Ohren. Zum Vorschein kamen, leicht abstehende kleine Ohren. Hailie hatte viele Ohrlöcher und auch das gefiel ihr, aber manchmal oder sehr oft wollte sie die Ohren nicht zeigen.

Sie zog sich an und stapfte dann die treppen hinunter.

Sie stand am Bahnsteig und vor ihr dampfte der Hogwartsexpress. Hailie war unheimlich nervös und kaute unentwegt an ihren Fingernägeln.

Ihr Onkel war schn lange verschwunden hatte ihr alles erklärt und das übliche pass auf dich auf lass dich nicht von sonst wem tottrampeln und so weiter.

Ein Junge mit ziemlich schiefen Zähnen rämpelte sie an und ein schiefes Grinsen schlich über seine Hackfresse.

„Was gibt's da zu grinsen, Hackfresse?", schnautzte sie ihn an. Er zog gekränkt weiter und Hailie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

‚ Blöder Heini was fällt dem denn ein, hier mir sein übergroßes Gebiss in die Augen zu halten?'

Sie setzte sich gefrustet auf ihren Koffer und wartete auf die angegebene Zeit und stützte ihr Kinn auf die Hände.

Dann erblickte sie einen Kerl der ihr den Atem raubte. Wahnsinns Augen und tolle Haare. Dann bekam sie einen Tritt von hinten gegen ihren Koffer und rollte über den Bahnsteig. Sie kam kurz vor den schienen zum stehen. Als sie aufblickte sah sie, wie ein schlaksiger rothaariger Junge sich die Hände vor den Mund schlug und einige kicherten.

Sie sah sich um und der Junge war verschwunden. Dann reichte ihr jemand eine schlanke schöne Hand. Hailie sah auf um zu sehen, wer Besitzer dieser schönen Hand war.

Hailie's Atem stockte.

Es war der Junge von vorher.

Hailie ergriff die Hand und er half ihr mit Leichtigkeit auf die Beine und sagte:" So ein tölpel, geht's dir gut?"

„Jaha mir geht's blendend!", sie wollte die Hand nicht mehr loslassen.

Als er das bemerkte sagte er:" Draco Malfoy, erfreut dich kennen zu lernen."

Sie lächelte und sagte:" Hailie Duron, gleichfalls."

Er lächelte und ging rüber zu dem rothaarigen Arsch, der Hailie umgeschmissen hatte.

Hailie's Hrin sagte das es besser wäre zu gehen, aber ihre Beine waren dagegen und so blieb sie stehen. Draco Malfoy, macht den rothaarigen Depp zur schnecke und kam dann wieder rüber.

„Also?", fragte er und Hailie folgte ihm.

Sie folgte ihm in ein Abteil, es saß niemand dort drin und Hailie kaute unentwegt auf ihrer Unterlippe, vor Nervosität.

Er setzte sich auf einen Platz ans Fenster und Hailie fühlte sich gezwungen sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen.

„ Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen, bist du neu?", fragte Draco, und riss Hailie somit aus ihren schmutzigen Gedanken.

Mach das genauso wie grade, dachte Hailie. So wie in meinen Gedanken. Der blonde Junge hatte gerade in ihren Gedanken nicht jugendfreie Dinge gestöhnt.

Hailie strich sich über den Arm, auf dem sich gerade sämtliche ihrer Haare aufgestellt hatten.

„ Ja, ich bin neu.", sagte Hailie mit kehliger Stimme, und es hörte sich lächerlicherweise so an als ob sie stolz darauf war.

Draco bemerkte dies sehr feinfühlig und lachte leise.

Was für ein Lachen, dachte Hailie. ‚ Aber das Stöhnen war geiler.'

Sie detschte sich gegen die Stirn. Dann sah sie ihn wieder. Wie Adonis. Hailie bekam einen verklärten Blick und hörte gedämpfte Stimmen.

Draco räusperte sich laut und Hailie schrak aus ihren Gedanken.

„ Oh tut mir Leid, hattest du was gesagt?", fragte Hailie.

Peinlicherweise hatte er das.

„ Wer deine Eltern sind, hab ich gefragt.", wiederholte Draco sich gnädigerweise.

„ Meine Mum heißt Ziassa Duron, und mein Dad Marshall Duron. Sind aber beide schon tot.", sagte Hailie. Dann ergänzte sie trocken:" Mein Dad ist bei einem Urlaub verschollen und dann gestorben und meine Mum hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt und ist daran verreckt."

Draco hob seine schönen Augenbrauen und nickte:" Deine Mutter kenne ich nicht, aber deinen Vater schon.", als Hailie ihn komisch ansah, fügte er hastig hinzu:" Natürlich nicht persöhnlich, nur von meinem Vater." Hailie nickte darauf zufrieden und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Draco musterte sie und dachte:' Das Mädchen ist eigentlich eigenartig, fast wie diese Loony Lovegood, genauso dreckig blonde Haare und so einen eigenartigen Humor. Aber sie ist verdammt hübsch, wenn sie doch bloß mal ihre Haare hinter die Ohren machen würde.'

Als ob Hailie gehört hätte was Draco gedacht hat, strich sich die nervigen Haare hinter die Ohren. Dann schämte sie sich umso mehr für ihre leicht abstehenden Ohren. Als sie das rechte Ohr verlegen mit der Hand zuhielt, lachte Draco rau. Hailie schrak auf und sah ihn verwirrt an. „ Wieso lachst du?", fragte Hailie. „ Du schämst dich dafür, oder? Sieht doch...süß aus."

Hailie zog die Haare schnell wieder vor. „ Ich bin nicht süß.", maulte Hailie, wie ein kleines Kind dessen Lolli gerade auf den Boden gefallen war.

„ Stimmt, du bist was ganz anderes.",hauchte Draco und Hailie schluckte den verdammten Kloß in ihren Hals hinunter. Er stand auf und setzte sich neben sie. Dann legte er ihr eine von seinen schönen Händen in den Nacken und hob mit der anderen Hand leicht Hailies Kinn an. Er kam ihr bedenklich nahe und Hailies spürte seinen heißen, aber nicht stinkenden Atem. Wie sie das hasste, Jungs mit Mundgeruch. Pfui!

Dann legte er seine Lippen auf die von Hailie und fuhr mit seiner Hand, die zuvor an ihrem Kinn gelegen hatte zu ihrem Hals.

Ein heißes Kribbeln durchfuhr Hailie, als sie spürte wie seine Zunge um Einlass in ihren Mund bat. Hailie lieferte keinen Wiederstand und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über seinen Gaumen.

Dann bemerkte sie wie die Abteiltür aufgerissen wurde, zwei bullige Jungen, zusammen mit einem Jungen, der den Eindruck machte, als hielte er sich für das Beste auf der Welt.

Und ein Mädchen, dass ein schreckliches Mopsgesicht hatte. Sie war auch diejenige die einen spitzen, ohrenbetäubenden Schrei ausstieß und sich japsend auf einen Sitz fallen ließ. Der arrogante Kerl lachte leise und die beiden Bullen schmissen sich hilfbereit neben das mopsige Mädchen.

Es sah so als wollte Draco nicht von Hailie ablassen, als schob sie ihn weg und blcikte die 4 reingekommen entgeistert an.

Draco seufzte entnervt und setzte sich wieder auf die andere Sitzbank.

„ Blaise Zabini, erfreut.", stellte sich die Arroganz in Person, schnarrend vor. Mit der gleichen Stimme, wie Hailie sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

„ Hmph...ja.", sagte Hailie bloß, da sie diesen Zabini kannte. Oder besser seine Mutter, die man gut als Schlampe bezeichnen könnte, ohne zu lügen. Sie hatte so gut wie jedes Jahr einen Mann einen reichen Mann, der dann auf sehr ‚ mysteriöse' Weise aufeinmal verschwindet. Und selbst wenn, man Blutspuren in ihrem Keller finden würde, würde die gute Miss Zabini abstreiten, ihre Ehemänner gekillt zu haben.

„ Darf man auch erfahren wie du heißt.", fragte Zabini Junior.

Zuerst wollte Hailie irgendwas fieses zurückgeben, da sie keine Lust hatte, dass der Junge sich daran erinnerte, dass Hailie seine Mutter wüst beschimpft hatte, dann siegte aber die Neugier, wie er reagieren würde und sie sagte lächelnd:" Hailie Duron, ist mein Name."

Der junge Zabini hob eine feinsäuberliche gezupfte Augenbraue und schnarrte:" Das Hailie Duron, das meine Mutter beleidigt hat."

„ Genau, DIE bin ich, und ich werde nicht gerne als Gegenstand betitelt, herzlichen Dank.", gab Hailie höhnend zurück. Ihr' Onkel sagte immer, dass niemand so höflich und wunderschön wie Hailie höhnen konnte.

Zabini, I-am-the-best-, stieß ein verächtliches ‚Pff' aus, das Hailie an die Laute erinnerte die Astrale und Einhorner beim Furzen von sich ließen.

„ DU DRECKSSCHWEIN!",schrie das mopsige Mädchen.

„ Krieg dich ein Pansy.", bellte Draco sie an und verschrenkte die Arme vor der Brust, die Hailie nur zu gern zu Gesicht bekommen hätte.

Pansy zog ihre Rotze nach oben und schniefte:" Pansy Parkinson."

„Mein' Nam' kennst du ja schon.", erwiderte Hailie trocken, und Draco schenkte ihr dafür ein anbetendes Lächeln.

„ Das sind Crabbe und Goyle.", stellte Blaise Zabini, die Bullen vor. Hailie hätte gedacht, dass die beiden mit einem Grunzen antworten würden, aber sie hoben höflich die Hand. So verdattert musste sie wohl geguggt haben, denn Draco lachte leise auf und giggelte:" Du bist zu köstlich." Hailie schenkte ihm einen kurzen Blick, dann zauberte sie Pansy ein Taschentuch vor die Nase und verschwand hinter der neusten Ausgabe, des Tagespropheten.

Nach ca. 2h, dachte Hailie daran sich umzu ziehen, um aus dem Socken rauszukommen, den sie heute morgen falsch herum angezogen hatte.

Sie zauberte die Zeitung mit einem schnippen ihrer Finger weg und stand auf. Draco schreckte hoch und gähnte herzhaft.

Alle anderen schliefen. Sogar Bully im Doppel.

Hailie ging zu Draco beugte sich in der Nähe seiner Wange nach unten und küsste ihn. Draco, war anscheinend der Typ, der gleich die ganze Hand nahm wenn man ihm den kleinen Finger hinstreckte. So griff er an den Bund von Hailies zerrupftem Minirock und fuhr mit der Hand unter ihren geliebten Pulli, auf ihre nackte warme Haut. Hailie stieß ihn sanft zurück und gab ihm ein Zeichen, nicht zu ungeduldig zu sein. Draco schnaubte genervt , gehorchte aber und ließ „ sein" Mädchen ziehen. Hailie riss die Tür etwas unsanft auf, dass Draco schon fast wieder anfing, über ihre Schusseligkeit zu lachen. Sie schickte ihm einen strafenden Blick und er verstummte mit einem Engelgrinsen. Hailie warf die Tür wieder ins Schloss und rannte prompt in ein Mädchen mit kinnlangen blonden Haaren hinein.

Diese sah Hailie bissig an und blaffte:" Kannst du nicht aufpassen, Schlammblut." ‚Aha, eindeutig Slytherin, reinblütig, aus guten Familienverhältnissen, mit wahrscheinlich mindestens einem Elternteil Todesser.', schlussfolgerte Hailie ihre Lebenslauf.

„ Serina Rookwood.", blaffte sie wieder nachdem Hailie nach einem Anzeichen für ihren Namen gesucht hatte.

„ Fenrir Greyback.", lachte Hailie. Serina spuckte ihr vor die Füße und schrie:" Arschloch.", Hailie nickte verständnisvoll und höhnte höflich:" Würdest du das bitte wegwischen sonst tret ich noch rein." Dann hörte sie wieder ein Lachen, das eindeutig zu Draco gehörte.

Hailie sah seinen Kopf, aus der Abteiltür ragen. Serina Rookwood, sah Draco beleidigt an und er sagte:" Krieg dich ein, Rina." Hailie nickte und fügte hinzu:" Bitte auflecken.", Draco lachte wieder.

Serina zog eine Schnute und fuhr mit ihrem Fuß über die Spucke. Dann dampfte sie ab und warf Draco folgendes an den Kopf:" Dein Humor wird immer grauseliger."

Diesmal lachte Hailie und stolzierte Serina-mäßig Richtung Umkleidekabine.

In ihren Ohren immer noch Dracos Lachen.


End file.
